Morrigan
Morrigan Aensland is a succubus video game character from Capcom's fighting game series Darkstalkers (or Vampire Savior in Japanese region). She made her debut in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes and has appeared in subsequent installments. Morrigan appears in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds/''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' alongside Felicia and Hsien-Ko, while being the game's lead female character. Backstory Morrigan is very vain, and lives for little more than the excitement of battle, although her endings in the games, as well as various media, show that Morrigan slowly takes up more of her responsibility seriously. Morrigan can reshape these wings into spikes and blades when attacking her enemies, as well as use them to shield herself from enemy attacks. Her wings can also separate from her, and form into a cloud of bats. She uses a variety of magical attacks as well. Although Demitri would seem to fill the spot, it is often suggested and implied that Morrigan is the main character of the Darkstalkers series, due to her importance in the overall story as well as her many appearances outside of her game series. She may even be considered the protagonist or something of an anti-hero, since, despite her demonic appearance and nature, she is not evil. While the traditional definition of succubi are known to steal the souls and life force of those they target, the line of Aensland succubus are unique in that they are able to secrete a special endocrine liquid that is created internally merely through experiencing mental and physical stimulation alone as substance, and are able to steal this through the dreams of others if without stimulus, making them less threatening than their common counterpart. Morrigan is a succubus and the adopted daughter of Belial Aensland, one of the rulers of the Makai, or "demon world". When she was born, Morrigan was extremely powerful (an "S-Class" according to some Japanese source books), so much so that Belial sealed away part of her power, one-third in himself to be returned upon his death, and one-third in a pocket dimension, which eventually became a being of its own, a succubus named Lilith. Without knowing this, Morrigan grew up. She found her life in the Aensland castle dull, and so she visited the human world many times to look for some kind of entertainment. One night, she was drawn to a strange power (later identified as Pyron) and ventured into the human world once again. After she returned from the human world, she was told that Belial had died and that she is the next successor to the throne of the Aensland family. Although she is rightfully the ruler of Makai, she keeps avoiding her responsibilities and continues her life as before. But when Jedah created the Majigen, she and her castle were pulled into Jedah's dimension. Sensing Lilith, Morrigan sets off hoping to find some sort of enjoyment. After she meets Lilith, the two become one again. Appearance Morrigan can be noted for her long green hair, her arousing clothing, and her wings. After all, as a succubus, she lives to feed off men by seducing them. She is also usually shown with a flirty smile and moderate breasts that could easily woo any man foolish enough to fall for her. Gameplay Morrigan has moves based primarily on Ryu and Ken from Street Fighter. Morrigan's Darkness Illusion was the first super move to use the button press sequence (LP, LP, F, LK, HP) that is now commonly associated with the Shun Goku Satsu. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Morrigan gains a more distinct style of fighting. She has plenty of options in the air, unlike Ryu or Ken, and is significantly faster than Ryu or Ken. One of the many running jokes (and points of criticism) among fans is that she has had the exact same sprite set as far as Capcom vs. SNK 2 (2001) as she did in the original Darkstalkers (1994). Her sprites look especially out of place in the Capcom vs. SNK series as they gain a black outline in the borders. Obviously, in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Morrigan has a new character model in 3D. Special Attacks * Soul Fist: Morrigan's ranged attack that projects from her hands. The projectile is composed of a huge snake skull that is surrounded by an aura as it travels. On the ground, the light and medium versions are fired straight across the screen, and the hard version is fired at an upward 45-degree angle. In the air, the light and medium versions are fired at a downward 45-degree angle, and the hard version is fired straight across. * Soul Drain: Similar in appearance to Soul Fist aside from the bats that travel alongside the attack. It releases and travels slower than Soul Fist. As the attack connects, a portion of the enemy's HC Gauge is drained and the bats return to Morrigan raising her HC Gauge with the amount drained. * Shadow Blade: Morrigan leaps upwards with one of her shape-shifting wings wrapped around her arm in the general form of a blade, moving horizontally a short distance in the process. This move shares many similarities with one of Ryu's moves, in this case: Shoryuken. The light, medium and hard versions of this move determine the number of hits. * Vector Drain: Morrigan grabs her opponent, drags him/her into the air by her shape-shifting wings, and slams them into the ground. * Shell Kick: Morrigan jumps in the air as her wings spiral down her legs forming a drill at her feet. In previous Vs. games, this move used to have a quarter-circle back motion. In Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, this move is reduced to the Special button. * Flight: Morrigan hovers in the air with a pink aura. Several bats fly around her until her flight ends. * Splash Libido: 'Morrigan opens her arms sidewards as her wings sprout multiple arrow-headed attacks that spear her enemies. This attack is also used for Morrigan's Snapback attack. * 'Deep Crescendo : Morrigan high kicks the enemy into the air, which has a blade on the heel. * Dark Harmonizer: This is an attack of Morrigan's that is an assist only move in MvC3. Morrigan blows a kiss to her teammate, and when it connects, you gain an extra 30% to your hyper meter. Assists in MvC2 Assists in MvC3 Hyper Combos * Soul Eraser (Level 1): Morrigan's bats combine into a large laser cannon which Morrigan uses to blast her opponent. You can mash the attack buttons to increase the damage of this attack. This attack is replaced by Finishing Shower in the Vs. games after MvC2. * Finishing Shower (Level 1): Morrigan fires a hail of missiles at the opponent from her wings, which can be guided to a certain degree using the joystick. In Marvel vs. Capcom, this attack could only be used in Lilith mode. * Silhouette Blade/Shadow Servant (Level 1): A wave-based attack where many shadows pop up to slash the opponent. This attack hits the opponent off the ground. In the last two Vs. games, Lilith appeared as part of the attack animation. This attack was renamed in MvC3. * Astral Vision (Level 1): A double appears on the other side of the screen and mirrors her every move. This was one of Morrigan's EX Specials in Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge and her Dark Force power in Vampire Savior. * Darkness Illusion (Level 1/3): Morrigan's signature attack. She attacks the opponent with a complex series of hits and kicks alongside a shadow that resembles her, finishing the move by doing a greater version of Deep Crescendo in the air, smashing the opponent to the ground. In Tatsunoko vs. Capcom instead of a mirror image of Morrigan, Lilith appeared on the opponent's opposite side during the attack. In Marvel vs. Capcom 1 and 2, this was a Level 1 Hyper and did less damage, but still was powerful. * Eternal Slumber (Level 3): Morrigan's level 3 hyper combo from Marvel vs. Capcom, Morrigan and Lilith will throw a heart out (the heart travels full screen but can be stopped by projectiles, and is unblockable). If the heart hits the opponent, Morrigan will treat the opponent to a special closed curtains performance which deals a large amount of damage. This attack was only in the first Marvel vs. Capcom, and Morrigan never used it ever since. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * j.H and j.S priority has been slightly increased. * Increased frame advantage after all her throws. * Increased damage of Soul Fist. * Increased untechable time on a normal Soul Fist hit, but time decreases with combo length. * Added new move "Soul Drain." (New ES version of Soul Fist) * Decreased total frames for Flight. * Additional hits can be added to Finishing Shower through rapid buttons presses. Quotes Marvel vs. Capcom * Eternity can be lonely. Please keep me company... * I shouldn't have gone so easy on you! * I'd be happy to do that again... if you get up! * It's rough sometimes... Just stay on your back... * No, you aren't the first one to lose... * Please don't be bitter! It's how I feel inside! * You can get hurt... Don't exert yourself next time! * Your soul is strong. May I borrow it... forever? Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Don't let me scare you... (intro) * I hope we can have some fun... (intro) * I want you...body and soul... (intro) * You're in for quite a night... (intro) * Let's play again sometime. (match win) * Let's try that again. (match win) * Aw, don't be afraid. I'll be ever so gentle... * I could use a nice plaything like you. * I sense a strong power gathering. Looks like tonight won't be so boring after all! * I'm so glad you wanted to take me on, but you didn't have what it takes to truly satisfy me. * Mmm, that really did not satisfy my urge. I'm going to have to look for someone else to take care of me. * Mmm, that was fun. Let's do that again. Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Character Select * "Come! I shall show you such pleasures!" * "Your eyes burn with passion." ''(paired with Ghost Rider) * ''"Forget salvation! What about pleasure?" (paired with Jedah) Intro * "Let's forget about vengeance and burn ourselves with passion." (VS Ghost Rider) * "You have no soul. How tedious." (VS Ultron-Sigma) * "Machines just aren't my thing." (IVS Ultron-Omega) Victory * "Let's play again some time." Victory Text * "No need to be ashamed. I make all men/woman my slaves, so why should you be any different?" * "Sweet dreams, cutie. See you there." * "Desire knows no words. I get it, darling, I get it." * "You were OK, but I've had better. A night with me deserves a little more effort!" * "A whole new world filled with the likes of you... How thrilling. I wonder which of us will break first?" * "Relax, this'll just sting a little. What's a moment of pain in exchange for eternal pleasure?" * "Now that you've got me all warmed up, can you handle what comes next?" * "Why settle for cold, hard photographs when you could have warm, soft me? You'll find I'm a lot less...flat." (to Frank West) * "All these years and you haven't changed your tune. Save your salvation for some other girl." (to Jedah) * "Done already? Where's you stamina? You've spent too long gripping your hammer." ''(to Thor) * ''"You really know how to set a girl on fire. Take me on another ride sometime, dear." ''(to Ghost Rider) Theme Songs This is a remix of Morrigan's theme song from ''Darkstalkers Revenge in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Trailer Special Quotes * Aren't you just the cutest! ''(intro) * ''Allow me to help release your hate. ''(intro) * ''You need to strip off those prosaic morals. ''(intro) * ''Don't be so stiff! Let's have some fun! ''(intro/Ultimate only) * ''Hee! Hee! Hee! Children should be sleeping at this hour... ''(match win) * ''You need to learn to think happy thoughts. ''(match win) * ''Show me your true form. Let it out... ''(match win) * ''You're so serious it's kinda cute. ''(intro/Ultimate only) * ''You have such a beastly charm that I find so...intriguing. * Such a pure and chastise spirit. Oh the ways I can corrupt you... * I see you like to run your mouth. I wonder if you use it for anything else. ''(Ultimate only) * ''All I can see in your soulless eyes are myself. There's no soul worth charming...or destroying. ''(Ultimate only) UMVC3 Morrigan Aensland Quotes (W Eng & Jap Voices) Gallery Morriganmvc.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' Mvc-morrigan-b.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' character select 1 623-Morrigan Aensland.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' character select 2 Morrigan.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' Hyper Combo pose Mvc-morrigan1.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' victory pose 1 Mvc-morrigan2.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' victory pose 2 Morriganl.png|Logo Morrigan-marvel.JPG|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Morrigan MvsC3-FTW.PNG|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' artwork morrigan.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' artwork mvc3 morrigan & ironman.jpg|Morrigan & Iron Man Colors31.JPG|Morrigan alternate colors in UMvC3 76bf5676b4321df440fed871b38fcd30.jpg|Morrigan's Casual DLC costume e3d58613b3081305c7d970e2bcb497be.png|Morrigan Winning Pose. s morrigan00 bm nomip s morrigan00 bm nomipout.png|Morrigan Full Victory Pose 395545 243006789113543 143032932444263 565691 230110047 n.jpg|Morrigan Aensland Wallpaper. morrigan 1.png|umvc3 ending 1 morrigan 2.png|umvc3 ending 2 Marvel vs Capcom 2 New Age of Heroes Morrigan 02.png|Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Versus and Hyper Combo Picture MvC Infinite Morrigan.PNG|Morrigan Returns in Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite Sprites Trivia * Morrigan has alternate color schemes based off her original 2P alt. (Blonde Morrigan) plus 2 originals. For Ultimate, she gets color schemes based off Lilith and her Vampire Savior/Darkstalkers 3 all Kick white/black color scheme. Her Ultimate pre-order DLC costume is one of the costumes she changes into in several of her win poses in her source series (white shirt and red pants). * Likely, her quip against Dante ("Well now, aren't you a handsome devil.") may be one to Nevan from Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, another succubus who described him in much the same way. * Morrigan's ending in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes has her and Ryu playing Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo, a super-deformed Street Fighter-related game whose title pokes fun at the various pseudo-sequels of Street Fighter II; it also featured characters from the Darkstalkers series and the game Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness, Morrigan included. * She was one of the first six characters to be included in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. * She is one of the last 8 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs. Capcom game since the first one. * Morrigan's victory quote to Tron and X-23 throw them off as underaged children who should be "Sleeping at this hour". * Her after-match win quote to X-23 says "Such a pure and chaste spirit. Oh, the ways in which I could corrupt you..." further demonstrating her ability to sense the feeling of individuals. * Arthur, Thor, Hawkeye, and Ghost Rider are the only men whose special conversations throw off Morrigan's seduction for not working. * Morrigan seems to be attracted to Shuma-Gorath's "strong" tentacles, saying that she "...hopes the party's just getting started". * Morrigan could possibly be taken from the Irish mythological figure. * Since Morrigan feeds from men's lust, it shows that she can sense the lust feeling from people and other kinds of emotions. Her pre-fight quote to Magneto tells him "Allow me to help release your hate." showing that she can sense his anger and wants to get rid of it by filling it up with lust. * Morrigan was shown alongside Iron Man, to match the theme of both craving constant attraction from members of the opposite sex. In Morrigan's case, she is a succubus, a demon who feeds off the lust of any males who fall to her seductions. * Based on her Win Quote after defeating Ghost Rider, she appears to have some immunity to the psychological effects of the Penance Stare. * In Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, she even lets Ghost Rider look into her soul and was not affected, this supports this, however, he may be able to see into the souls of beings without the use of the stare. * The winning screen in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 for Morrigan depicts her lying on her stomach on a bunch of bats, similar to her sister Lilith's winning pose from Vampire Savior/Darkstalkers 3. * Based on her post-fight interaction with Wolverine (as well as his ending, where they meet at a strip club), she appears infatuated with him. * If one looks closely at Eternal Slumber, Morrigan's Level 3 in Marvel vs. Capcom, it can be seen that technically she isn't attacking her opponent, she is "Making Love" with him/her. However, this makes sense, as Morrigan steals souls this way. * Originally when used alongside Strider Hiryu's Wall Cling special, Morrigan's Astral Vision could lead to a glitch which tended to mess with Hiryu's movement and consequently allow Morrigan to walk backward off screen. With proper movement on Hiryu's part, a humorous glitch would occur wherein the player's team would be facing the camera, could walk into it and snap back into place when the D-pad is let go of, or even perform special moves into the camera, amongst other things. The glitch has since been fixed.YouTube: Strider/Morrigan Glitch Extra Stuff Also See Morrigan's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Morrigan's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Morrigan's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Morrigan's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 References Category:Morrigan Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Shoto Characters Category:Battery Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Flight Characters de:Morrigan Aensland es:Morrigan